Dead to the world 1 :Brother of mine
by Anki-chan
Summary: Ryou and Bakura are brothers, and they have a abusive father, who beats Ryou whithout Bakura knowing. How will Bakura act, when it might be to late to save Ryou? (Yaoi)COMPLETE
1. Lonely angel

Ok... this is my new story... and I hope all the ones who read the last will read this to.

The song in the text is the english transalation of Megumi Ogata's 'Todays goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow'

Please enjoy, and review... please... I won't post the next chapter if no one review.

Brother of mine

Chapter 1- a lonely angel

----------------------------------

Ryou try to focus on where he was walking… but everything was so blurred… he couldn't even stop crying, why did this have to happen all the time? He was so tired of it… each weekend… his brother Bakura would tell him to cover for him… while he was out with one of his girlfriends… but their father would hit him all night for not telling… then yell at Bakura for leaving at night time… then… the next day… Bakura would yell at Ryou… because he tought he had told their father… and sometime… when Bakura was really pissed of… he would give Ryou a fair beating to… since he didn't know Ryou had been beaten all night…

"Why me?" Ryou sob, and fall down on his bed… shaking like mad, while the tears keept falling… he didn't have much strenght left… Ryou grab a little plush doll he got from Bakura when they was little… it was shaped like Bakura, so he had always held unto it… he was so found of his brother… but… Bakura never knew…

The door opens… and Bakura look in… spoting Ryou on the bed… Ryou had never shown Bakura how hard he had been hurt all the time… so Bakura had never seen Ryou's regular throwing up of blood… he never knew how much Ryou was hurt…

"Um… Ryou… I'm sorry I hit you again…" Bakura whisper, and sit down on the bedside… it was to dark for him to see the blood flowing from Ryou's mouth… "Hey… can you forgive me little brother? You know I don't hate you…?"

"Yes…" Ryou whisper… avoiding to get blood on his doll… he loved Bakura so much. "Can you… sing to me? Like when we were small?"

Bakura nod… and start singing gently:

_When the night skies open _

_The bright stars twinkle_

_I've been living in the dark _

_Like a piercing dream in my mind_

_I shall not forget. _

_You, by whom this closed heart has been opened_

_Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow _

_Even if we take separate paths now _

_We shall arrive at the same place..._

_Even if we had ran into each other _

_Call it a miracle_

_For we can be proud of all the days _

_We ran together_

_I shall walk. _

_Taking the never-fading star of this heart_

_Surely a goodbye is not a period _

_If I go on and climb the everlasting hill _

_I shall meet you again..._

_Today's goodbye is the beginning of tomorrow _

_If in my mind, I shall be beside you_

_Surely a goodbye is not a period _

_Even if we take separate paths now _

_we shall arrive at one place..._

_That is so A goodbye is the beginning of everything _

_Because anyone, everyone is in the middle of a journey_

_That is so A goodbye is not a period _

_If I go on and climb the everlasting hill _

_Someday we shall meet..._

Bakura smile, as Ryou dozed of… he didn't know why he always hit him… it had to be all the booze he always let cloud his mind… he hated it when he suddenly snaped into reality… and Ryou was qvivering on the floor…

"Good night little brother…" He sigh, before walking to his own room…

---------------------next day------------------

Ryou just look at the wall, while Bakura was talking to Marik and Malik… he himself felt like a nuiesence… but Bakura always told him to come along with them and the others… Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tea… but they were always talking about the parties.. he had never gone… since Bakura told him to stay home and cover for him…

"So Ryou… do you want to come to the party tonight?" Yugi ask, and smile to him.

"Yeah, I bet Bakura could hook you up with some hoe chick or something." Marik laugh, grabing Malik. "I have my big hoe here."

"Let me go Marik!" Malik giggle, he loved the attetion Marik gave him… he just hated the call names… "You should come Ryou… it will be fun."

"I… can't…" Ryou whisper, and look down… "Maybe some other time…"

One other reason he didn't want to go… he didn't want to see his brother with one of his girlfriends… they always said things like… ´Oh… your little brother is so cute… how old is he? Nine, ten? but… what Bakura always answerd was worse…Nah… he is 16… but don't mind my little whimp of a brother… he is only in the way… then Ryou would me chased out of the room…

"I have to go to the bathroom…" Ryou whisper, as he felt his throuth stearing up… and he ran of… just getting behind the corner before he started coughing… blood spilling over the hand he used to cover his mouth with… then he lean against the wall… clutching his chest… it hurted all the time… from all the punches… he couldn't go to a doctor.. they would ask to much… maybe force him to leave Bakura… he didn't want to do that… Ryou get to his feets again… walking to the bathroom… where he throw up blood again… he felt so horrible… but he didn't want to leave Bakura…. Then the bell ring… as he fell to his knees… he could just skip this class… then come back to the next… he couldn't go to class now… he didn't even feel like getting up to his feets…

---------------inside the class room---------------

"Bakura… are you sure Ryou got to his class?" Yami ask… "I didn't see him get back…"

"Don't worry, I bet he is ok… he drank much Coke this morning… so he probably had to be in the bathroom for a while…" Bakura complain… why had that damn headhodge always butt in?

"Hey Bakura… I agree with him…" Marik point out… "You never seem to care much for that damn sissy… he will end up like one of those damn butt kissers if you don't take him to at least one party…"

"He already have a purpose… he is supposed to watch my back at home!" Bakura yell anyoed… now even Marik was against him… "OK! I'll ask if he want's to… if not… don't even bring this up again!"

---------------------That night---------------

Ryou grab his Bakura plushie, and lay down in his bed… he had said no to Bakura… he didn't want to come and s hear him say he was only a coward… he did never want to hear that again!

"Ryou! Where is your damn brother now again?!"

Ryou hide under his blanket… now he would get beaten again… he couldn't take much more… if he only dared tell Bakura…but he would only call him a coward…

"Answer me when I ask you something!" His father yell, and draw of him the blanket, before hitting him towards the wall. "Where are your damn brother?"

"I don't know…" Ryou whisper, trying to get up again… but his father only grab him by the pyjamas, and throw him into the living room… "I don't… know… please… don't hit me anymore… I don't know…"

Ryou was lying… he… always knew where Bakura was… he was always telling him… but… he didn't want Bakura to hate him…

"Damn little ungratefull brat!" He yell, kicking Ryou in the chest… "I don't know why I didn't throw you both out when your mother died… you little murderer…"

Ryou curl into a ball to protect himself… but his father continued kicking him… Ryou and Bakura's mother had died… when giving Ryou birth, that was why their father hated Ryou so much… and he tought Bakura reminded to much of him…

"It wasn't my fault…" Ryou sob…as a hard kick hit his head… and everything blur to him again… "I… It… wasn't… my fault…"

"Damn faggot…" His father growl… kicking him in the chest one more time… but walk of as the phone call… "Yes? Bakura? No… he is out… were you wondering about something Yugi-kun? If the party was held at Marik's place? I don't know… sorry…"

Ryou try to focus… as his father got his coath and car key's… oh no… he was going to get Bakura… if he tought it was him who had told their father… he would hate him forever… he just couldn't tell on Yugi either… Ryou get to his feets… walking slowly to his room… he should get into hiding if he didn't want more beating now…

----Later-------------

Bakura curse to his father, before walking into the house… hitting hard on Ryou's door… he was so going to kill him now… that was the most humiliating thing he had been trough…

"You damn traitor! Just you wait! I'm not going to let you cover for me ever again! Damn piece of shit!" Bakura yell, before walking to his own room… avoiding his father's satisfied look… "And you can just wipe that smile of… sick old bastard… when I'm old enough, I'm gonna leave the both of you!"

Ryou just lay on his bed and cry… he hated it when his dad yelled at him… but… to have Bakura say those words hurted so much more… so much more… Ryou look at the Bakura plushie… he loved Bakura so much… why did he have to do that? Why? WHY? Ryou's whoule stomac twist… and blood splatter over his plushie… but Ryou keep it close… as he throw up more blood than ever… it felt like his father had smashed his whole chest… he… had to ask for help… he had to…

Bakura turn away… as he could hear Ryou enter his room…

"Big brother… I… " Ryou whimper… clutching his chest… as he found it almost imposible to breath…

"Just get the hell out!" Bakura yell, ready to throw the CD player at him… "I do not want to see you ever again! You damn liar! Get out of my sight… you make me sick!"

Ryou turn… and walk out again… Bakura really hated him… he didn't want that… he couldn't bear that… Ryou open the door to his own room again… closing the door… before collapsing on the floor… he… used all his last powers to walk into Bakura's room… he… couldn't do anything else now…tears hit the floor… mangling with the flowing blood… no one would miss him… and both Bakura and his father would be happier without him… he was only a nuisence to everyone..

-------------End chapter 1-------------

I know I'm a little evil to Ryou... but he is the easiest to do it against....

Please review....


	2. To late to care

Ok... this is the second chapter... some people might have misunderstood something... Ryou is only one year younger than Bakura... so he is about 17 years old. So no incest here. Oh, and about the yaoi pairing... it is several, but one more important than the others... stay to read, and it will be clear.

Thank to the reviewers so far, hope more will come... or I'll end this story when it is most suspense.

Brother of mine

Chapter 2- to care to late

------------------------------------

Bakura yawn, and walk towards the café they always meet at… he was only happy that Ryou hadn't woken up yet… he sure enough wouldn't bring him anymore… he would just probably tell their father…

"Hello daddy boy." Marik tease as Bakura enter, so Yami and Joey start snickering…"We didn't think you would be allowed to be out this early…"

"Shut up…that was only because my father hate me… and that damn Ryou told him where the party was…" Bakura complain… and push Yami over so he can sit…

Yugi's eyes grow wide… and he look at the furious Bakura…

"Wasn't your father supposed to know of the party place?" Yugi whimper, hiding behind Yami… "I… called to ask you if the party where at Marik's… and I talked to him instead…"

It goes silent… before Bakura try to jump Yugi… being stoped by both Yami and Marik…

"Relax dude… It isn't so bad…" Marik laugh, "He always knew you where out on parties… so don't worry about that…"

"Don't worry?!" Bakura yell… "I gave Ryou the blame! And yelled at him before I said I never wanted to see him again!"

No one say anything… as Bakura walk out, and Yugi starts crying…while Yami was hushing him gently…

------------In Bakura and Ryou's house----------------

"Ryou… are you awake?" Bakura whisper, knocking on the door… he felt like shit now… Ryou hadn't told their father anything… and he had yelled at him… "Please Ryou… I'm so sorry… it was Yugi who told… sorry I yelled at you…"

Bakura push the door open, covering his nose as the smell of blood hit him… then he spot Ryou… laying still on the floor… the carpet under his head coverd in blood…

"Ryou!" Bakura yell , and run to him… lifting him over his lap… trying to find the puls… it was so weak… what had happened to him? He must have come to get help from him the night before… when he yelled at him… "I'm so sorry… I'll get help for you…"

Bakura lift Ryou up, and lay him in the bed, before using the cell phone to call a ambulance… then he sit down with Ryou… combing the blood coverd hair gently… how could this have happened? He couldn't have hit Ryou so hard could he? What if he had killed his own little brother… he had always loved his little brother so much… so why had he been like this to him lately?

"Niisan…" Ryou whimper, reaching out for the blood coverd plush of Bakura… then clutching it close… then he lay still again… breathing getting more weak…

"Ryou! Say something!" Bakura yell, and shake him gently… he couldn't die… he.. didn't want his little brother to die… "Please Ryou… say anything… that you hate me for hitting you… just don't stay silent… please… show me that you can hear me… please…"

A cold hand move… and brush Bakura gently over his cheek…leaving a warm trail of blood… before falling limp to the bed again… Ryou was happy… Bakura cared for him… he really did…

"What the hell is happening here?"

Bakura turn around, and look at their father in the door… in his rare condition of soberness…

"Ryou… he has been throwing up blood all night…" Bakura sob, drying of his own tears… he felt so horrible… it had to be his fault… "He collapsed on the floor…"

Bakura look confused at the terror in their fathers eyes… not of guilt… or pity… but in fear…

"Have you… called the ambulance? Or… the cops?" He get forth… reaching out to find something to hit with… getting a hold of a walking cain in the closet…

"Off course I called the ambulance!" Bakura yell. "He will soon stop breathing!"

"Call them… and say it was a false alarm…" The shivering man whisperd… taking a few steps forward… clutching the cain… "We can deal with this…no one will miss him…"

"You… you where the one hitting him!" Bakura yell angry, getting to his feets… "He is your youngest son you bastard!"

"He is just a mistake! He killed his own mother! Your mother… so why care for him?" The old man yell, and is ready to hit… but Bakura tackle him to the floor, and hit him hard… time and time again…

"He is my… little brother damnit… and he is your son! Damn sick old twisted son of a bitch!" Bakura yell, hitting over and over again… "How many times have you hit him? Two or three?"

"Heh… each time you were out partying… he would never tell me where you were…so I tried to beat it out of him… but he never told, and the only thank he got was to be beaten by you to… see… you hate him as much as me…"

Bakura get up… Ryou never said anything… even thou he was beaten up by both of them… why? Was Ryou really that found of him?… He didn't even know that Ryou still had that plushie of him… his mother had made it for him… but he tought Ryou would be happy for it… since their father always yelled at him…

"Ryou…" Bakura whisper, sitting down beside him again… he didn't know why… but… it looked like Ryou was smiling… face hidden behind the plush…

Then he hear the ambulance… feeling a little hope rise… they could help Ryou… his little brother didn't need to die… the door open, and the ambulance people come in the door…

"What has happened?" They ask, and look from the bloody Ryou, to the man on the floor…

"Our father… he has been hitting my little brother…" Bakura whisper, as the doctor start checking on Ryou… "He seems to have trouble breathing…"

"We will get him to the hospital right away…" The doctor order, and the men with the stretcher come in… lifting Ryou gently up… "And someone call the cops untill this bastard wake up!"

Bakura follow the streatcher men, and jump into the ambulance… no way he would leave his brother now… he would stay with him… no matter what…

--------------Later------------

Bakura look blankly into the wall… the doctors words enterd his mind one by one…

"Sorry…. We did… everything we could… but… he had to great a blood loss…. And his chest was almost destroyed…"

"I… want to see him…" Bakura whisper, and get up… walking silently after the doctor… this had to be a nightmare… it had to… his brother couldn't be dead… he couldn't…

"Here… we will have to move him to the morguary soon…" The doctor whisper, and leave Bakura alone in the room… where a coldly pale Ryou lay… still clutching the plushie…

"No… this isn't true…" Bakura whisper, and sit down on his knees at the bed side… sobing against the cold hand… this wasn't true… it was just a cruel dream… maybe he himself had passed out from to much drink on the party, and nothing of this had really happened… he didn't want this to be real! "I'm so sorry little brother… I should have cared more for you… I'm such a big idiot… I should be the one laying here… not you… not you…"

----------The night of the next day--------------

Bakura hadn't moved from the coach at all… even thou his friends was trying to get him up… he didn't feel like moving at all… he felt so… rotten… he had overlooked his baby brothers pain… just because he himself wanted to have fun…

"Let us leave him a little…" Marik suggest… and they walk to the kitchen… where Yami and Tea tried to cheer up Yugi… who had cried since Bakura had yelled at him in the café… they had all been shocked when Bakura had told them what had happened… they couldn't believe someone could beat a kind person like Ryou…

"Do you think we should make food for him?" Joey ask, and look at the others… "It can't be good for him if he don't eat anything…"

"I'll make something…" Tea whisper, and start on some noodles… "We should all stay here tonight… it has started raining…"

They all nod… almost jumping to the ceiling.. as they heard a knock on the door… all ready to run and open…

"Bakura is opening…" Malik whisper… and sigh… as they all relax again…

Bakura couldn't stay still anymore… he just needed a exuce to move… that was the reason he walked to open the door… hoping his father had been let loose so he could get him down for good… but the sight that meet Bakura when the door opend… was quite different…

----------end of chapter 2---------

please review...


	3. A new start

Thank you for all the reviews… it is really making me a happy person. But it will still be many evil cliffhangers… and you have to find out the pairings as the story goes.

Brother of mine

Chapter 3- a new start

-----------------------------

Bakura look confused at the wet form in front of him in the rain… clutching a plushie… while looking aimlessly into a pound before him… before looking up at Bakura… his eyes looked distant… yet Bakura could understand that he was looking at him…

"Niisan…" Ryou whisper, wraping his arms around Bakura… "Niisan…"

Bakura just stood there a while… before hugging back… it was his little brother… younger… but he just knew it… his Ryou… it had to be… even thou he was so much younger…

"Ryou… is this real?" Bakura ask, feeling tears glide again… "Please don't dissapear… I'm so sorry for never noticing what he did to you… I'm so sorry…"

"Niisan…gome ne?" Ryou whisper… sounding like a little child… "Ore no… Niisan ureshii…iie… gome…"

"Are you telling me you are happy… and I don't need to be sorry?" Bakura ask, and Ryou nod, giving a loving smile… cuddling his face towards Bakura's chest… yawning…"You must be tired… you need some sleep…"

He nod, and Bakura lift him up, carrying him out of the rain… and into the house…

"Hey Bakura… who was on the… door…?"

Malik's jaw drop open… as he see the soaked form in Bakura's arms… then the others come to see themselves… and the silence is broken as Tea scream out… then she is hit down by Joey…

"Don't tell me you orderd the body to be brought home to you?" Marik ask, sligtly disgusted…

"No…" Bakura whisper, setting Ryou down on the floor… and Ryou looked around in the room… he didn't feel like he knew any of them… and became scared… clutching to Bakura… "Do you want to take a bath before sleeping?"

"Niisan…" Ryou whimper… as Marik came closer… but stoped when he saw that Ryou was afraid… he looked like a little child… clutching to his bigger brother…

"I think Ryou just recognizes Bakura…" Marik point out. "It seems like he is a child again…"

"I'm sorry you guys… but… could you make some food to him? And arrange his bed and a bath?" Bakura pleade, he didn't feel like leaving Ryou for one second.

"Off course!" They all yell, and run of to make food, arrange bed, a bath and Yugi even tought of finding Ryou some new clothes… since the ones he had was soaked… and probably cut open under the operation… since it was thorn… and coverd in blood… and while the others run around, Ryou was almost sleeping on Bakura's lap… but he woke up, as the phone rang… and Bakura picked it up from where he sat..

"Moshi moshi…" He say, and look down on Ryou, who looked curious up at him…

"I don't know how this has happened… but the body of your little brother has dissapeard…" The doctor exuce… "I'm really sorry… but…"

"I know… he is ok…" Bakura whisper, and smile down at Ryou… "He came here walking in the rain… just come and see if you don't belive me."

And Bakura lay on the phone, and Ryou dozed off again… smiling in his sleep… how could Ryou still be alive? It even seemed like all the injuries where gone… it had to be a miracle or something… but… he didn't care… as long as he had his little brother…

"I have poured the bath for him…" Yugi whisper, and smile… "And there is some change of clothes on the counter in the bathroom."

"Thank you…" Bakura whisper, and get up, holding Ryou gently… when he tought of it.. Ryou was to light… he couldn't have been eating right at all… "Ryou… do you want a bath?"

Ryou nod, and smile…as Bakura take of him the wet clothes… before gently placing him in the bathtub… Ryou looked up at him, and giggled… then splashing at him…

"Hey, relax now." Bakura laugh, and take the shampoo… applying it gently at Ryou's hair… Ryou seemed so happy… this had been like he was when they were small… Bakura always wanted to hate Ryou then… since he had been born at the cost of their mothers life… but… Ryou had always seemed so… innocent… so he was never able to hate him… he loved him to much… his gentle little brother… "So… you came back the only way you could be happy?"

Ryou just look confused at Bakura, before giggling again… as Bakura washed the shampoo out… this was so funny to Ryou… he loved it.

-----------------Later-------------

"The food is ready everyone!" Joey cheer, and set the food on the table, as everyone had gatherd around the table. "I, Tea and Malik have put everything in this meal… so you better love it!"

"So Bakura… what age is Ryou at?" Yami ask, and help himself to the food, as Bakura have to help Ryou…

"Around nine… he was like this at that time… he was always clinging to me… never wanting to say much…" Bakura answer, and pat Ryou on the head… "I bet he will be ok soon… when he gets over the shock of getting back from the dead…"

"Niisan… mitte, mitte!" Ryou cheer, and hold up the chopsticks proudly, as he had managed to get the food to stay on it… "Am I good?"

"Off course." Bakura laugh, and pat his head again… "You are the best in the world."

Ryou smile wider at those words, his big brother was the best in the world… he loved him so much… but… where was their father? Maybe he had gone to buy some of that kind of soda he always bought… those that made him yell at Bakura for taking care of him…

"So… will you guys be staying the night?" Bakura ask, after the meal… as everyone seemed to search for a sleeping place…

"Yes… just to be sure you two are ok." Marik answer, and toss unto the coach. "When the doc come, I'll tell you…"

" 'Kay see you later." Bakura yawn, and take Ryou's hand, guiding him to the bedroom."So, want me to sleep in here with you?"

"Niisan stay…" Ryou whisper, and clutch Bakura… "Will you stay with me?"

"Off course." Bakura sigh, and lay down beside Ryou, who was looking for his plushie."Yugi

said he would wash it for you… then it will be nice and clean again…"

"Oh… then Yugi-kun is a nice person, and Joey-kun to… he made good food…" Ryou yawn, falling into sleep, while cuddling closer to the real Bakura… "I love you niisan… and I will always stay with you…"

Bakura sigh… Ryou had always said that when he was at that age… what had Ryou felt when he had yelled he wanted to move out… and never see him again? Bakura close his eyes… and clutch Ryou closer… no wonder Ryou ended up dead… when he himself hadn't been able to take care of him…

"Yes… you will always stay with me…little brother…" Bakura whisper… hearing the faint heart beats… he was really alive again… and… Bakura didn't even care why…

-----------Next day------------

Ryou open his eyes… and look confused up on a man he didn't know… so instinctly, Ryou hide in Bakura's arms… sobing…untill Bakura woke up… spoting the intruder.

"Doc… if you continue to scare my little brother like that… I will have to kill you…" Bakura groan angry, as he tried to cheer Ryou up… "Ryou… this is your doctor… don't you remember being sick?"

Ryou look up at the doctor… and see the white choat… so he relax…doctors where nice, they cared for you when you were sick…

"Hello doctor… sorry you scared me…" Ryou whisper, not letting go of Bakura… he couldn't remember that doctor…he was scary… "I'm hungry… can you find some food to me niisan?"

"Ok." Bakura answer, and get up from the bed, Ryou following him to the kitchen, while the doctor was just following confused behind him… "What do you want Ryou? I can make you some sandwiches if you want to…"

"Ok…" Ryou whisper, and clutch to Bakura's side…he felt so afraid of everything… only his big brother would take care of him… since their father was so against him… "Niisan… why do father hate me?"

"I don't know Ryou… but he has moved out now… we are alone now, and you don't have to worry about him anymore…" Bakura answer, and smile. "So I am the one who will take care of you now."

Ryou smile happy, and follow Bakura around in the kitchen as he was making the food… he was so happy, now it was only him and his Niisan… he was so happy.

"Bakura… the doctor isn't reacting when I kick him…!" Marik yell, and walk in to them… but Ryou hide behind Bakura… Marik was to scary… "Come on Ryou… I'm ok… I'm your big brothers best friend."

"Is he?" Ryou ask, and look at Bakura, who nod. "Oh… then you have to be nice."

"Exactly." Marik laugh, and smile… "How about I stay here to help you two today?"

"I think we can manage today…" Bakura sigh, happy it was holiday now… "But you have to help me when I have to start school again… I can't just bring him there…"

"Ok… I'll think of something." Marik laugh, and wake up Malik. "We are leaving now honey, so wake up the loosers…"

And the others were gone almost imidieatly… while the doc was still staring at the humming Ryou… who helped Bakura cut up some tomatoes.

"Um… excuse me…" The doctor start, and Bakura turn towards him… "How the hell can this have happend?"

"I don't know… but since Ryou is ok again now… you can just piss off… I bet there is no more problems… but if some occur… I'll call you…" Bakura explain, and pat Ryou's head, and Ryou giggle. "I bet he will be himself again soon…"

"Ok… but… I think I should… take some tests… to be sure he is ok… if that is ok with the both of you…?" The doctor whimper… as Ryou continued staring confused at him…

"We can come in for some tests later today…" Bakura answer, and smile to Ryou. "Do you want to go to the doctor honey?"

"He won't sting me or something?" Ryou whimper, hiding more behind Bakura… "Then I don't want to…"

"Just one little blood sample… it won't hurt the bit." The doctor answer, and bow… before walking out of the house… he was a man of no religious believe… but… Ryou had seemed to him… a angel…

"Niisan… will you come with me?" Ryou whisper, and smile to him… "I don't want to do anything alone anymore…"

"I'll always stay with you… don't worry, you are my little brother… and I will never leave you… so don't worry." Bakura laugh, and smile. "Here is your sandwich, hope you like it."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Ryou ask, as he and Bakura sit down in the coach… "You can have some of mine if you are hungry…"

"Don't worry… I ate enough last night, and you really need to eat some more." Bakura laugh, and smile to Ryou. "You are becoming to thin…"

"But… if you don't eat… you will be to thin… then who will take care of me?" Ryou giggle, and break of a piece of his sandwich. "Here… open up your mouth…"

Bakura laugh, and does as Ryou order… he really suited the childish role… He was so cute as a nine year old… really cute… but… he still hoped he would become himself again… so he could tell how sorry he were…

--------------------end of chapter 3------------------

Ok… this might be good news for all the Ryou fans out there… I might tell now that this will not be any kind of incest story… just if anyone was wondering.

REVIEW!!!!!! please….


	4. I'm in the way?

Thank you for all the reviews... I didn't think I would get this many... I'm really happy.

Brother of mine

Chapter 4- I'm in the way?

----------------------------------

Ryou hide his sniffling towards Bakura's chest… because he didn't want to see the sharp piece of metal enter his hand… it was so scary… he wouldn't have dared it… if he wasn't sitting on Bakura's lap.

"Niisan… is he finished soon?" Ryou sob, while Bakura brush his hair gently… "It hurts a little… can't he take it out soon?"

"Now he has taken it out." Bakura whisper, and Ryou look at his hand again… the nurse had put on a little bandage wrap, and gave him a little candystick.

"Here little honey, you were so brave." She laugh, and pat his head gently… she was nice, Ryou think to himself… and start licking on the candy stick, while his Niisan was talking to the nurse and doctor about some things he didn't understand… he felt ok, so he couldn't be sick. "Maybe I can take with me little Ryou to the play room… so he can play?"

"No… I won't leave Niisan!" Ryou sob, and clutch to Bakura… "I can stay here… I'll be nice.. I promise…"

"He is really attached to me…" Bakura sigh… "I don't think it can be to bad to let him be here…"

"Ok." The doctor say, and sho the nurse of to get the result of the blood test… "Well… it seems Ryou is fit as a fiddle… exept the memory loss…and the fact that he is 7 years younger now… but he will most probably get his memories back soon… Amnesia from shock does never last to long… and it seems he will be taken good care of."

"But… I'm still in school… so I don't know what to do when I don't work… I can't keep us both with money…" Bakura point out…

"Well… you can quit school and start working… or you can probably get support… since you stand alone with a child under 18… you are 18 soon aren't you?" The doc ask, and Bakura nod. "Then I can arrange it for you… since your father has been thrown into jail… then you two will have a fair share of support…"

"Ok…thank you…" Bakura sigh relieved… brushing Ryou's hair gently… he… would really do anything for his little brother…so why the hell had he forgotten that over the years?

--------Later---that night---------

"Niisan… can I sleep in the bed with you?"

Bakura turn around, and see Ryou standing at the bed side, the washed plushie in his arms… it looked like Ryou was shivering…

"Just jump in." Bakura laugh, and hold the blanket up, so Ryou can lay down untill him."Why are you shivering?"

"I had a nightmare… that dady was beating me… and… when you came home… you would yell at me… saying you never wanted to see me again…" Ryou whisper… "But… you would never say that… ne… Niisan?"

"Off course not Ryou…" Bakura whisper… he had said that to Ryou… what would Ryou say to him if he rememberd? It would only be fair of him to hate Bakura then… "Sleep now… and tomorrow we can go and have fun with my friends…"

"Oh.. that will be so cool." Ryou giggle, and after a little… he doze of… clutching to Bakura.

I'll never leave you again… I promise I will always take good care of you…

----------some nights later------------

Ryou sitt up in the bed… where was his niisan? Maybe he had gone up to make food..? No… it was still dark outside… Ryou grab his plushie, and open the door to the living room… and then he could hear his big brother talking to a lady…

"Come on honey… there is this cool party tonight…" A blonde (wery hoe dressed woman) say, and clutch to Bakura's arm. "And don't pretend you are sorry for loosing your little brother… you have always said that he was the worst nuicence in the world… and you only looked forward to the day you could leave him, and never see him again…"

Ryou loose the plushie to the floor… before walking back to Bakura's room…laying sobbing under the blanket… so… he was in the way for his Niisan… he hadn't been to any parties since Ryou had become ill… so he had ruined his big brothers fun… he was a bad person… his big brother would be happy if he wasn't there…

"Um… Ryou… would you be ok if I went out a little?" Bakura ask, sitting down on the bed side… shaking in Ryou gently, since he didn't think he was awake… "I'll be back soon… I just have to do something…"

"I'm ok niisan…" Ryou whisper… and hide his tears… why did he feel like this had happened before…? "You can go out and have fun."

"Believe me Ryou… this isn't going to be fun…" Bakura sigh… before walking out, letting the door stay open into Ryou's room.. "I have written down my phone number and set it on the fridge… if you can't reach me… Marik and Yugi's numbers are there to…"

Ryou nod… and wait untill he is sure Bakura has left the house…then he find his clothes, and walk to the kitchen… writing a little note..:

Dear Niisan 

_I don't want to be a nuicence… so I will let you be alone…_

_Then you can party with your girl friend when you want to…_

_Sorry I was so much bother to you…_

_Ryou…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Bakura groan… oh… how happy he was to be free from that bitch… she had been the worst of his girl friends ever… to think he didn't even care for his little brother… of course he cared for Ryou!

"Ryou! I'm home now! Are you sleeping?!" Bakura yell, and put his outside clothes away… well, since it was morning soon, he should make some breakfast to Ryou… he was still to thin… so with that in mind… Bakura head to the kitchen… noticing the wery poorly writen note… quickly reading it… "Ryou!… Ryou! Where are you?!"

He quickly search the house, but no Ryou…he must have heard what that damn hoe said… half of the words he had said to her was when he was drunk… of course he would have told her something else when he was sober… but… damn… he had to find Ryou!

------------------------------------

Ryou knock on the door… and finally someone open… a old man, with a weird hat… and pointy gray hair…

"Um.. can I help you Ryou-kun?" He ask, and look down on the shivering boy… it was winter… so he was ice cold.. "Do you want to come in?"

Ryou nod, and the old man open the door to him… yelling for Yugi… who came quickly…

"Ryou? What are you doing here?" He ask, and help the shivering Ryou to the fire place… his hands were almost frozen stuck to the plushie he always had… "Bakura said he had gone home to you… he didn't even stay at the party…"

"Niisan… can't be out and party when I'm there… he will be happy if I leave…" Ryou whisper, and start sobing again… "I didn't disturb you to did I?"

"No Ryou… you can stay here untill Bakura pick you up…" Yugi whisper, and smile. "He doesn't think you are in the way… he just broke up with his girl friend because she talked bad about you… that was the reason he went to the party… so she couldn't clinge to him in his own home… then he would never have gotten writh of her… he is happy whe he is with you Ryou… so.. you should go home to him.. he must be worried sick now…"

"Niisan love me?" Ryou whisper, and Yugi nod… "But… why did she say he had been telling her that he didn't like me?"

"Well… it is the same as with your dad… they get drunk… and say things they don't mean… but Bakura has promised not to drink at all anymore…" Yugi explain, and smile… "I can call Bakura… so you can lay and get your warmth back untill he comes for you…"

Ryou nod… but then he started coughing…trying to hold it back with his hand… but a trail of blood broke free… and his baby blue jacket became red… then everything started swirling for him… as he fell uncuntious to the coach…

"Grandpa! Call a ambulance! Ryou is sick!" Yugi yell to his grandfather, who quickly get the hint, and call as fast as he can…

-----------------------------------

Bakura groan… where could Ryou be? It was so cold outside… what if he had gotten lost? Maybe he was even laying in the street somewhere… trying to find some food… that was Bakura toughts… as his cell phone rang…

"Moshi Moshi…" Bakura answer… shivering… "Yugi?"

"Ryou is at the hospital… come there… and I will explain everything…" Yugi answer, and Bakura run of… not even turning his cell phone of…

He quickly arrive at the hospital, and look for Yugi in the waiting room…

"Yugi… where is Ryou?" Bakura ask, and try to catch his breath… he had run all over town to find Ryou… "Is he ok? He isn't to hurt is he?"

"No… the doctor treated him early enough… but it seems he have to stay in bed untill december time… he is in poor condition…" Yugi's grandfather said… and pat Bakura on the shoulder… "You can go to him now… child care, room 240… the third floor."

"Thank you.." Bakura whisper, and starts running again… he had to get to Ryou… he had to, his little brother had been all alone out in the cold winter air… he had to have been so afraid… "Ryou!"

He run into the room he had been told, and he spot Ryou on a bed, coverd in a warm blanket, and it seemed he was getting blood transferd into his hand…

"Ryou… are you ok?" Bakura ask, and sit down on a chair beside the bed… taking a gentle grip at Ryou's hand… it seemed he had gotten his warmth back… "I'm sorry if you heard what she said… I hadn't meant it when I told her that…"

"I know…" Ryou whimper… opening his eyes slowly… "Yugi told me everything… and I believe him… so I want to stay with Niisan…"

"Off course you will, and you will have to be in bed for a while… so I will have to stay home from school to take care of you…" Bakura point out.

"But… then you can't be out and party with your friends…" Ryou whimper… almost sobing again… "Then I will feel bad again…"

"Come on Ryou… now that our father is gone… we can just hold the parties at our house… Marik talked about it… since our house is bigger than his…" Bakura laugh, and brush Ryou's hair gently… "I won't leave you little brother… you are much more important than girl friends.. and friends all in all…"

"Niisan!" Ryou sob happy, and clutch Bakura… his big brother was the best in the world… he loved him so much… "I'll never leave and make you worried again… I promise!"

"I know that Ryou… and I promise I won't drink again… then I won't say things like I did…" Bakura promise…"Ok? Then we will be a happy family…"

"You won't find a girl friend again will you?" Ryou whimper… looking innocently up at Bakura… "The one you had now looked evil… and she only wanted to party…"

"Yes she did…" Bakura sigh… "How about this… I won't find a evil girl friend again… and you promise to never leave me again… does that sound fine?"

Ryou nod, and smile happy… now he had his big brother all for himself… only his Niisan… no evil girl's…

Then the door open, and the doctor come in… looking from Bakura to Ryou…

"Well… we have to talk about how to take care of a child… don't go on parties… and don't put him under to much stress… it seems his old injuries can come back if he becomes to lost…" The doctor explain… "We have given him a refill of blood… since he threw up a fair share… but it seems he came here in time…"

"Did you throw up blood Ryou?" Bakura ask, and Ryou nod, still clutching him… "So… it will be best for him to stay in bed?"

"Yes… and he must never be alone for to long… It seems he is wery delicate… he needs someone all the time…"

"Don't worry… I will be there day and night to take care of him…" Bakura answer, and smile… combing Ryou's hair gently… "When can I take him home?"

"Just wait an hour… we can't find any trace of the injuries now… so he should get home to bed." The doctor answer, and smile. "If you want Bakura... I can call to your school tomorrow to tell that you will be staying home.."

"Ok…" Bakura sigh, and look at Ryou… who was close to falling asleep… he looked so innocent… like he had always been… even when he was 16… cute and innocent…

--------------That night-----------------

Bakura toss in his sleep… he had a terrible nightmare… a dark figure walked towards him in the bedroom… holding a sharp knife in it's hand… lifting it silently into the air… the cold blade shimmering in the moon light… before it is brought fast down!

"Ahh!" Bakura sit up in the bed… almost bathing in sweat… what the hell was that dream? Was he heading for a break down or something? A sudden sound, and Bakura turn around… just in time to jump back… as a big blade went past him… "Ryou?"

-------------End of chapter 4-------------

Oh... I'll keep you hanging at this one....

Review... or you'll never know what happend.


	5. Murder attempt

Me sorry for cliffy…. But it was just to fun to go around it.

I'm also sorry for the writing errors… but when I read it… it really does not seem so wrong… I really suck on my own language to, when it comes to writing errors…

Brother of mine

Chapter 5- Murder attempt

"Ryou?" Bakura yell, and grab his brothers wrist before he could try attacking again… and Bakura look confused into his eyes… sparkling brown… and the next fact gets slowly trough to Bakura… Ryou didn't look nine years old… but 16… but why was he attacking him? "Say something Ryou! Why did you attack me?!"

"Bakura… I… I…" Ryou whisper… before his eyes goes blank again… and his body return to that of a nine year old… "Niisan?"

Ryou look confused at the knife in his hand, then on the small cut in Bakura's shoulder… and Ryou starts sobbing…

"Relax… you where only sleep walking…" Bakura whisper, and throw the knife away… before lifting the crying Ryou to his lap… "So so… don't cry… I'm not hurt bad…"

"I'm a bad person!" Ryou sob, looking at the bleeding wound… "You won't die will you?" 

"No Ryou… relax." Bakura laugh, and give Ryou a little hug… "I'm ok…and you are a good person… don't worry…"

"You have to go to a doctor… you are bleeding much…" Ryou whimper, and hide against his brothers chest… "I'm so sorry… I won't sleepwalk again… I promise…"

"Off course…" Bakura whisper, and comb Ryou's hair gently… "I'll wash my wound up… then we will go back to sleep…"

Ryou nod, as Bakura walk to the bathroom… looking in deep toughts… why had the real Ryou tried to kill him? Did he really hate him that much? And… how the hell could Ryou keep changing like that? It had to be some kind of magic… but how?

Knock! Knock! 

Bakura turn towards the door… but Ryou was already standing there to open it… it was probably just Marik… he came there late sometimes… when his place was to messed up after a party…

"Ryou… who is it?" Bakura ask… looking up again after tending to his wound… but… where was Ryou? He must have gone out to the person… "Ryou… is everything ok?"

Bakura walk to the door… and look out… eyes growing wide…as he saw Ryou in the arms of a woman… who brushed his hair gently…

"Mom?" Bakura ask confused… as the gentle faced woman look up at him… "But… how?" 

"Hello Kura honey, you are doing a good job taking care of your little brother." She laugh, and lift Ryou up…walking out of the cold, and into the house, closing the door after her. "I heard how your father treated you, and I decided to come to take care of you two."

"But… you… you…" Bakura whisper… and follow her to the bed room, where she lay Ryou down in the bed. "How…?"

"Your father lied to you… he didn't want me to take you two with me…" She answer… and smile, while brushing Ryou's hair gently… "So he said I died… "

"But… why?" Bakura ask… "He always loved you so much…" 

"No… he was always drunk… and when he found out that he wasn't the father of you two… he couldn't take it anymore… and he forced me to leave… after giving birth to Ryou…" She explain, and kiss the now sleeping Ryou on the forehead… "But when I heard he had almost killed Ryou… I had to come and take care of you two… I have talked to the judge after his trial… I have parent responsibility for the both of you…"

"So… you will take care of us?" Bakura ask.. and his mother nod… "I'm so sorry… nothing of this would have happened if I had taken better care of Ryou… I… even beated him myself… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't think of that now… Ryou look happy like this… so it won't be to bad… and when he becomes himself again…he will know how much you really care for him." She giggle, and give him a hug… "You can lay and sleep a little, while I make breakfast for the both of you."

Bakura nod, and lay down in the bed beside Ryou, drawing him close… Ryou hated him… he knew that… he had tried to kill him… his little brother had tried to kill him! Just because he was a big idiot…

----------------Morning-------------

Ryou open his eyes… and look around in the room… his niisan was sleeping close to him… holding him close.. he loved his niisan so much… he never wanted to leave him… never, ever… but… when he grew up… he had to move… all people grew up and left their family… but he didn't want to leave his niisan…

"Ryou honey, do you want to watch some cartoons on the tv?" Their mother ask, and lift Ryou gently up, carefull so Bakura dosen't wake up. "Then you can have some candy and some hot chocolate."

"Thank you momy." Ryou whisper, and smile happy… his mother was kind to… just like his niisan… "Is Niisan going to stay here? Even if you take care of me?"

"I don't know…" She sigh, and give Ryou a blanket to cover himself with… then she come back with a bowl of popcorn and a cup of hot chocolate… "But we will see honey… he has promised to take care of you… so I don't think he will leave you…"

"I hope that…" Ryou sigh, and look at the tv… he loved to watch cartoons… it was so fun.. he always watched them with his niisan… "Momy… why do I care so much about niisan? I have only had fun with him… and he is the only person I ever want to be with… why is that?"

"Because you love your big brother so much." His mother giggle, and sit down beside him… drawing him into a hug… "You will always love your big brother… and sometimes it will hurt you… and sometimes it will be your greatest strenght…"

"Oh… but… does niisan love me to?" Ryou ask… looking innocently up at his mother… 

"When it is time… you can ask him yourself…" His mother whisper, and kiss him gently… he was so gullible… she had never been with him… something she regreted so much… but… she never had any regret in giving her life for his…

"Hey… what is going on here?" Bakura yawn, and look at the coach… where Ryou and their mother was sitting…

"I tought Ryou wanted to watch some tv." She answer, and get up, as Bakura sat down beside Ryou… "You can share the popcorn, and I will bring some hot chocolate for you to Kura honey."

"Thank you mom…" He sigh, and lift Ryou to his lap… carefull to let the blanket stay on… so Ryou wouldn't end up cold… the doctor had said that he could end up with some sort of cunvoultion if that happened… "Mom… some friends of mine are coming over to a party tonight… shall I tell them not to come?"

"No honey, of course they can come over and have a party… I can stay over at a friends… and Ryou can come with me." She laugh, and smile.

"But… I want to stay…" Ryou whimper… "Because Niisan has promised not to drink that soda that makes him angry and to say things he don't mean…"

"He can stay here mom… both Yugi and Malik don't drink… so they can help me take care of him… and the others don't drink that much… so no one will be to far off…" Bakura explain, and smile to Ryou. "He can stay in his bed… it won't be any trouble…"

"Oh well… that will be ok…" She sigh, and pat Ryou on the head. "But you can call me if it get's to much out of hand…"

"Hai.." Bakura laugh, and smile… he felt… at ease… in a way… he couldn't even worry about the murder attempt from Ryou… he was to happy… Ryou made him happy…

--------------That night----------

Bakura yawn… before tossing the garbage into the garbage disposal… the others had been nice enough to leave him with it… he had to clean up, he didn't want Ryou to wake up to the mess that was there now… Ryou only deserved the best…

"Niisan… are the party over?" 

Bakura turn around, and smile to Ryou, who was standing on the floor… dressed in a baby blue pyjamas, and clutching his plushie in his arms…

"Yes… I'll clean up this, then I'll come to bed." He answer, and give Ryou a hug… "Was it fun to be on a party?"

"It was so cool, but… Marik and Yami said many words I didn't understand…" Ryou whisper, and give Bakura a hug back… "I… won't say those words to you… cause they became angry at each other…"

"Yeah… I know.." Bakura laugh, and snicker to himself… it was always fun to watch those two argue… but it seemed like it scared Ryou a little… "Ryou… the night when you sleep walked… did you dream anything?"

Ryou nod, and nuzzle his head against Bakura's chest… he hadn't liked the dream… it was scary…

"Someone was whispering something to me… it… sounded like… like…" 

Bakura brush Ryou's hair gently, as he saw he had started to cry… poor little Ryou… but… he needed to know what he had heard…

"Did you hit me Niisan?" Ryou whisper… closing his eyes… "I said to myself that you had hit me… and I saw it… you hit me…and hit me…then… I started bleeding… and you said you didn't want to see me again…"

"I…" Bakura whisper… closing his eyes… he couldn't tell Ryou he had beaten him… he just couldn't… "No Ryou… it was just a dream… you know I will never hurt you…"

"Hai!" Ryou cheer, and smile… hugging Bakura happy… he knew that his niisan couldn't have beaten him… he was to nice. "You are the best brother in the world!"

Bakura laugh, and smile to Ryou… as long as he didn't remember… he would keep on being the happy Ryou he was now… that was the best… then he could grow up without the sorrow..

---------Some weeks later---Soon Christmas------------

"I want to go out and buy christmas presents!" Ryou sob, and clutch to his mother… "I want to buy something to you and niisan!"

"You have to stay in bed for one more week honey…" His mother sigh, and give him a hug… Ryou hadn't become any healthier…he couldn't even go outside in the cold without almost being packed up in all his jackets…and even then he couldn't be out to long… "What about this? Next week… when it is almost Christmas… we can go out… and you can buy the first thing you like, and give it to Bakura…"

"Yay… then I will find something nice to him…" Ryou giggle, and lay down in his bed… he hated being sick… he wanted to be healthy again… and play outside with his niisan… cause he had promised to have a snow fight with him when he had gotten better. "Will I be well again momy? I don't feel like I'm gonna be…"

"We will see honey… no one can stay ill forever…" She sigh, and look down on her little boy… who was panting fast… he sure didn't look like he would become better… but worse…

"Is niisan done in school soon?" He ask, and yawn… ready to doze of… he was so tired… he was always so tired… "I want niisan to be home…"

"He will be back soon… then I will make food to you both." She whisper, and smile… Ryou was so attached to his big brother… he would never be able to go trough with it… her poor little Ryou would end up alone… just because he loved Bakura to much… she lay the dune over him, and kiss him gently on the forehead… he had fallen asleep again… little cute Ryou.

The front door opens, and Bakura toss his bag into his own room, then he walk to Ryou's room, looking in… not saying anything as he saw Ryou sleeping peacefully… he was cute…

"Can you stay with him while I make the food ready?" Their mom ask, and walk to the kitchen, as Bakura sit down beside Ryou…

"Mm… niisan…" Ryou whimper in his sleep, and cuddle his cheeks towards the pillow... while smiling happy… Bakura smile, and brush Ryou's hair gently… but stoping suddenly… as Ryou's face changed… to that of a 16 year old…

"Ryou?" Bakura ask confused… as brown gently eyes open… looking at him… then he stretch his hands out… brushing Bakura's cheeks gently… "I'm sorry I…"

"You don't have to be sorry…" Ryou whisper.. and smile to him… "Love you so much Bakura… please… don't hate me… please…"

"For what?" Bakura ask confused… when Ryou wrap his arms around him…closing his eyes as he brought the knife down towards Bakura's back…

"For killing you…"

-----------------End of chapter 5---------------

Oh... the return of the big bad cliffy... review, or it is here to stay.


	6. The perfect christmas gift

OK...back again... I might mention that there will be only two more chapters in this story... but this is just the first part of a story of two big parts.

Oh... and I'm sorry about all the writing errors... I don't have much time to correct... but when it comes to the complains about Ryou throwing up blood, and still being able to move... I will only say this:

I'm no doctor!

Enjoy...

Brother of mine

Chapter 6- the perfect christmas gift

-----------------------------------------------------

Bakura toss himself to the side… having luck enough as the knife only scratched him… and he lay silent as he hit the floor… just waiting for the next attack… why the hell was Ryou trying to kill him, when he didn't hate him?

"Why?…" Bakura ask, as Ryou stand over him… ready with the knife… "Why are you trying to kill me?!"

"Because… I don't want to be alone…" Ryou whisper… tears gliding…as his hand started shaking… he still couldn't do it… he just couldn't…"Why the hell do I have to feel like this?!!!"

He loose the knife to the floor… before falling to his knees in front of Bakura…hiding his face in his hands… he didn't want to hurt Bakura… he didn't want to…

"Ryou…" Bakura whisper… and wrap his hands around Ryou… who turned nine again… so Bakura quickly kick the knife in under the bed…"You have to be carefull… you fell out of your bed in your sleep."

"Oh… did I really do that?" Ryou whimper tired, and clutch to Bakura as he lifted him to his bed again…"I don't want to sleep now… I want to play with you niisan…"

"You know you have to be in bed…" Bakura sigh, and smile… "I can carry you into the living room, then you can sleep on the coach… do you want that?"

Ryou yawn and nod…

"Niisan… I had a dream again… but now… I didn't tell myself that you had hit me… now I told myself that I loved my niisan over all in the world… but not in a brother way… isn't that weird?" Ryou giggle, falling to sleep, as Bakura sat down in the coach.. with Ryou under a blanket on his lap…

He said… he loved me…but not in a brother way… could… Ryou have been… in love with me?

----------One week later-----------

"Come on momy!" Ryou cheer, and draw his mother down the street… he was finally going to buy something to his big brother… it was only three days left untill it was christmas… then he would have fun with his big brother! "What do you think I should give to him?"

"You decide for yourself." She giggle, and they walk into the shopping mall…that was packed with people shopping… "Let us just look around a little…"

"Hai!" Ryou cheered… and take a loving hold of his mothers hand… as they walked around in the mall… but Ryou just couldn't think what he wanted to his niisan… it had to be something he would like… maybe something that reminded him of Ryou? "Momy… do you know what I can buy to niisan?"

"No… let us look in that shop… it is many christmas things there…" She sigh, as she could see that Ryou was starting to sniffle… he really wanted to make his big brother happy. "Ryou, how about this? I will give him a present that will make him wery happy… then you can find something small togheter with it?"

"But… I want to give him something big… people always become happy when they get big gifts…" Ryou sob… and look around… he wanted his niisan to smile again… he had seemed to confused for a while now.. after he had told him about his dream… maybe his niisan was worried about him? Then he had to get a big present!

Ryou's mother sigh again… patting his hair gently… he was just the cutest angel… nice and caring… no wonder he would grow up to love his brother in a passionate way…since he already now cared so much for him…

"Ryou… I have to buy some grosseries to make christmas food… can you wait here a little?" His mother ask, Ryou nod… and she walk of… leaving a confused Ryou alone… what should he buy for Bakura? He only had the candy money he had spared up to a present… if he got money from his mom now… it wouldn't be a present from only him…

"Hey little boy…why so sad?"

Ryou look up, and the store manager smile gentle to him…

"I want to find a nice present for my niisan… but I can't find anything nice to him…" Ryou whisper… drying of his tears… "Do you know something he would like?"

"No… but… maybe I have just the thing that would fit you." He laugh, and walk into the store room… getting back in with a small statue… it was an angel… who looked like Ryou… one white side, one black… and it was holding up a heart over it's chest… he looked a little sad…but… his niisan would love this! "I found this in one of the old stores down south… it was so special so I just had to have it…"

"How much do it cost?" Ryou ask, as the store owner put it in his hand… it wasn't big… on the size with a little coca cola bottle… but it didn't weigh much… "My niisan would be happy if he got this.."

"Then you can have it for…how much do you have?"

"I have two dollars…" Ryou whimper… and hold the figure uo to the store owner again…it was no way he could afford that…

"Then you can have it for free… it is only standing in the back room collecting dust… so it is better if a little cute angel like you have it." The old man laugh, as he saw the happy face of the young boy… he wasn't used to a little boy that age being so worried about giving gifts… they were usually just thinking about what they would get for themselves…

"Thank you mister store owner…" Ryou thank… and look at his money… giving them to the man… "I have to pay… since you are so nice… I don't need the money… I can only be in my bed the whoule day… since I'm sick.."

The old man smile to Ryou… the angel figure really fitted him…

"Aren't you giving anything to your mom?" The store owner ask, giving Ryou back the money… "You can use this to buy something to her…"

"I have already found something to momy…" Ryou giggle, and smile. "I made a nice drawing of me, niisan and momy… she said she loved it…so I'm going to draw her a book with just family pictures… then she will be wery happy… and niisan will be happy if he get a angel…"

The old man laughed heartly… as the little boy ran out to his mother, showing her the angel figure… that was really a special boy….to bad the world seemed to destroy youths like that….

---------------Home again--------------

Bakura almost stumble over the coach… as he could hear the door open… damn! He had to hide his present to Ryou… he turn confused around… before tossing it under the coach… he knew Ryou wasn't the kind of person who would peel open all the packets he found… Ryou had acctually never cared much for presents… more about giving them…

"Niisan!" Ryou cheer, and run into the living room… "I found a nice present for you! You will be so happy!"

"And I have bought something nice to you to." Bakura laugh, laying Ryou down on the coach… pulling the blanket over him…"You will be happy for it… cause I know you have dreamt of having it."

Ryou giggle, as Bakura started to tickle him…pining him gentle to the coach… Bakura knew how much Ryou loved to be tickled.. he said he could laugh all he wanted then…and it wouldn't stop being funny…

Bakura look down on the giggling Ryou, and sigh to himself… he had tought about the dream Ryou had had… the only thing he could think of now… was how he himself would act… if Ryou became himself again… how would Bakura act toward him then? Knowing his own little brother loved him… in a not brotherly way…

Ryou look confused up at his big brother… he wasn't looking happy anymore… he wanted his niisan to be happy all the time… if his niisan where sad… he would become sad…

"Niisan… don't look so sad…" Ryou whisper… and hold his arms up… "Hug?"

Bakura laugh at the cute gesture… he couldn't be sad or anything with that Ryou… he was to cute… as cute as any girl… Bakura tough to himself a little unhappy… would he and Ryou be happy if they did become a couple?

"Hug now!" Ryou order.. as he saw Bakura look sad down on him again… and Bakura give him a long hug… he had to handle this Ryou now first… little cute Ryou…"I don't want you to look sad Niisan… then I will be sader than you…"

"Sorry Ryou." Bakura sigh, and brush Ryou's back gently… while Ryou was humming happy on a christmas song… this would be the best christmas they would have togheter…. The year before… their father had banned christmas in their house… and Bakura had gone to celebrate it with Marik and the oters… while Ryou had spendt the whoule evening alone in his room…holding a unopend present he had bought for Bakura… he had never gotten to give it to him… he had been so sad… "Um… Ryou… now you seem a little far of…"

"Why… didn't I get to give you a present last year?" Ryou whisper…a feeling of sadness had taken a hold of him… he couldn't even remember those memories… but it felt so real…

Bakura look confused at Ryou…last year? That was the year Ryou had been sitting alone the whoule night in his own room… while he himself was out partying… but… how the hell could he remember that now?

"Do you remember last year?" Bakura ask, and look asking down on Ryou… who shake his head… "You was not allowed to go out…since father was angry at you for burning the food."

"But… why didn't you stay with me?" Ryou ask…and the words started echoing in Bakura's mind… why hadn't he stayed with him? He had really been a terrible brother…

"Because I was stupid…"Bakura answer, and sigh… Ryou seemed to become weaker and weaker… he had been told by the doctor that Ryou shouldn't be out of bed all in all anymore… it seemed that Ryou had gotten a uncureable decease… and would stay in his bed (Or the coach) for the rest of his life, a tought Bakura just couldn't handle… Ryou was so full of life… to make him go trough something like this…"This year you won't be alone…I promise to have a wonderfull christmas with you… and we will all be as happy as we can."

"Thank you niisan… both I and Momy have presents for you… I got mine only for you… so you can be happy again… cause it is a wery nice present…" Ryou giggle… twinning his fingers… why was he really so found of his brother? It was like his heart acked because of something…"Niisan… will you become grown up… and find a wife?"

"Well I guess that…" Bakura answer, and smile… "I won't be young and singel forever you know…"

"Will I be alone then?" Ryou ask… "I will have to stay in the bed all day… while some people I don't know take care of me…"

"But mom will take care of you…"Bakura whisper… combing his hair… as he saw him starting to cry…

"She said she was leaving after giving us our presents…" Ryou answer… "She had to leave… since she wasn't supposed to be here anyway…"

"She is leaving?" Bakura ask confused…"Where is she now?"

"She said she would come here with the present… then she would leave…" Ryou sob… "I will be all alone… I want Niisan to stay with me… but I don't want to be a nuicence… I'm only in the way!"

Ryou hide under the blanket… and continue sobing… he didn't want his brother to become unhappy because he had to take care of him…

"Ryou… I will take care of you… and you won't be any trouble… you are the worlds best little brother…" Bakura whisper, smiling gently to Ryou… "You are more inportant to me than anything else… little cute Ryou."

--------------Christmas eve------------

Ryou look at the packet from Bakura… what could it be? He had looked so forward to getting his christmas present… and to give his own to Bakura…

"Hey… you better open now.. so I can open the one from you." Bakura laugh, and smile happy at Ryou's expresion as he saw what he had gotten… "You said you wanted a necklas like that… so I spared up to it for you…"

Ryou look at the big egyptian necklas… it was so cool… a ring, with a pyramid inside it… and some sharp points out on the side… Ryou take it on, and jump Bakura, hugging him hard…

"You are the best niisan!" Ryou cheer… he had wished for that necklas for so long! "Now you open my present… I found it for you"

Bakura nod, and open the neatly wraped present… looking in wonder at the angel figure… but that was…

"It… is you.." Bakura whisper… and look at the sad looking angel… "It's wonderfull Ryou… I love it…"

Ryou light up… his niisan liked it… now he would be happy…but… when was their mom going to come? She had a big present for his niisan…

Bakura set the angel gently down on the table… and draw Ryou to his lap… as they continued watching tv… Ryou had wanted to look at some christmas cartoons.. so they was going to look at that… Ryou yawn, and clutch his plushie close…this had been the best christmas in his whoule life… his niisan looked happy to… that was the best thing about it…

"Niisan…I think the food is ready now…" Ryou whisper, and look down…"Niisan…This is the best christmas I have ever had…I don't want this to end…"

"I know Ryou…" Bakura sigh, and walk to the kitchen… he was making some pourage to them…

"Ryou honey… are you ready?"

Ryou turn confused around… and look at his mother… who stood behind him…

"Ready for what?" Ryou ask, and look innocently up at her… "Are you giving niisan his present?"

"Yes honey…" She sigh, and wrap her hands around Ryou…"I'll give you to him… and I will give him to you… that is my last gift to both of you…."

"Mother? How did you get in?" Bakura ask, and look at Ryou and their mother…

"Bakura… I believe you have learned a little of all this… pay more attention to your little brother…" She whisper, and kiss Ryou gently on the head… and a light surround him… as their mother dissapear…and Ryou change back into his true age… looking confused around… before spoting Bakura…

"Bakura…" Ryou whisper…closing his eyes…letting all the new memories pass into his mind…Bakura really cared for him… but only as a brother… nothing more… "I'm sorry if I caused you pain… I… should have told you about fathers treatment towards me long ago.."

Bakura sigh, and sit down beside Ryou… giving him a hug…

"It was my fault.. the way I acted… I wouldn't have told myself either…" Bakura explain.. and smile to Ryou, laying a little back on the coach…drawing Ryou down to… letting him rest on his chest… Ryou didn't look so sick now… thank god… "Ryou… I will stay with you… and take care of you… since you are so sick…"

"Thank you… Bakura…"

-------------End of chapter 6--------------

I have to shape up... no big cliffy... well... no ones perfect...

You won't get more if you don't review...


	7. The last farewell

Ok... this is the last real chapter, since the last will only be a afterpart... there will be hentai in this chapter, and I hope people have understood the pairing I have hinted to trough all of the story...

Brother of mine

Chapter 7-the last farewell

----------------------------------

Ryou yawn… and look around in the house… all the lights were off… it was ok to sleep then… this had really been the best christmas in his life… but… he couldn't stop feeling sad… Bakura hadn't said anything… but… Ryou knew that he knew… how he felt for him…

"Goodnight Bakura…" Ryou whisper… and is about to walk to his own room… when Bakura suddenly draw him into his room… "Bakura?"

"Hey… you can't sleep alone on christmas…" Bakura say, and smile… suddenly drawing Ryou close… he had taken his choice… he did feel happy with Ryou… so… why end up with some kind of hag… when he had a beautifull caring brother like Ryou? "Ryou…can you really become happy with me?"

"Yes…" Ryou answer… looking into the deep brown eyes of Bakura… "Um… why… are you holding me so close?"

"Because I want to look at how damn beautifull you really are…" Bakura whisper… and do something Ryou had never expected… he draw Ryou's face closer… and lock their lips togheter in a loving kiss… while letting his hand move to Ryou's sweather… his hand gliding gently under it… caressing the smooth and tender skin… while keeping his eyes open for any hint of remorse or illwill from Ryou… but he had his eyes closed… still not understanding what was happening…"Heh… maybe I love you to Ryou… you are so much more than any of the girl friends I have had…"

Ryou moan… as he felt the gentle caressing of one of his nipples… it felt so good… he had always dreamt of this… but never expected it to happen… then Bakura push him towards the wall… kissing at his trouth… while tearing at his clothes… untill the sweather fell to the floor…

"Bakura… should we really do this?" Ryou pant… holding his hands over his head… if Bakura stoped now… he would die of grief right there… he wanted this so much…"I mean... we are brothers… and… I don't know if you… really love me…"

"I think I love you Ryou… even if it took me a while to understand it… and the fact that we are brothers… fuck it…I want to be togheter with you anyway…" Bakura moan into another kiss, enjoying the taste of Ryou's lips… heh… he tasted like chocolate… just like he had tought…

"Hai…" Ryou whisper… and close his eyes… he felt so good…as Bakura started opening his pants… he knew now that Bakura loved him… and… he was happy… "Um… maybe we should move to the bed?"

Bakura look at the panting Ryou… who looked up at him with a dazed look… then he nod, and lift Ryou gently up, laying him on the bed… following after he had gotten his own clothes of… then enjoying the closeness of Ryou's body…he was so warm…

Ryou whimper breathless, as Bakura started attacking his trouth again… giving hot kisses while he moved his hand to the cupboard… taking out a tube of lotion… he was always preapared… and he knew that Ryou would be to tight to go unpreapared… Ryou open his eyes… as he could feel a cold lotion being applayed to his asshole… then a finger press gently in… and he toss his hands around Bakura… it was so good… so good…

"You like this don't you?" Bakura ask, and look down at Ryou while he pressed two fingers faster and faster in and out of him… Ryou looked so hot now… the thin naked form before him was a intoxicating sight…

"Y..yes…" Ryou whimper… moaning high as Bakura's fingers hit a spot inside of him… "It is so good… please… I… want more… please…"

Bakura nod, and draw his fingers out… applying the lotion to his hard shaft… before he lay gently over Ryou… seeking forth… and entering the warm opening… it was a little resistent at first… but it went easier when Ryou had relaxed a little…

"Is this good?" Bakura ask, smiling to Ryou… he was so lovly…cheeks tainted pink… and eyes clouded by lust and tears…

"Yes… don't stop… please don't stop …" Ryou whimper… and clutch to the blankets as Bakura start moving in and out of him… it felt so good…but… as Bakura continued… a new feeling came to Ryou… like he would explode at any minute…"I… feel weird…"

"I know…" Bakura groan… as he could feel the wonderfull feeling building… "I care for you so much Ryou… I'll never leave you…"

"I know…" Ryou moan… and they continue their love making all the night… they had been with each other for so long… yet they had never felt this good togheter… they couldn't get enough of each other…

--------------Almost morning--------------

Ryou open his eyes… and look at Bakura… who was holding him close…

"I'm so sorry Bakura…" Ryou whisper… and untwine himself from the strong arms…then he walk to the kitchen… and with shivering hands… Ryou take up a knife… he… had to do it now.. he had to… "I…have to do this…"

Ryou walk back to the room… where Bakura was still sleeping… he looked so happy… still thinking Ryou was in his arms… I… why do I have to do this?… If it was easier… that is what Ryou think… as he hold up the knife… closing his eyes… while bringing it down…then he open his eyes… looking into Bakura's deep brown… and the blade stop… as Ryou fall sobbing to his knees again… he couldn't do it! And this had been his last chance… now… he would have to be alone…

"Ryou?" Bakura ask, and look down on him… "Why? Why do you try to kill me?"

"Cause I don't want to be alone anymore!" Ryou yell… "The time… had no meaning… I was trapped in darkness… the memories and all the pain was echoing around me… I was always crying… but… no one was there to confort me…I think my sorrow was to much for the gods… so they sealed me away… untill they could find something to do with me… I got the choice…one person who would make me happy… but I had to bring him myself…"

"So… you are here to kill me?" Bakura ask, sitting down in front of Ryou… it was all making sense for him now… Ryou hadn't come to kill him because he hated him… but because he loved him… and wanted him with him…

"Yes… but… my time is over now…" Ryou sob…"I couldn't kill you… I love you so much… I will always do that Bakura…please remember that… I don't want you to forget that… even when you find someone else…"

"Hey… why are you talking like that?" Bakura ask, smiling trough his tears… "You will stay here with me… I promised…"

"In this form… my sorrow is to great… I have to leave Bakura… I'm so sorry…" Ryou whisper… "I really wanted to leave again with you… but.. I just couldn't take your life… I just couldn't…"

Bakura try to hug Ryou… meeting only air… as his hands went right through…

"No… don't do this…" Bakura whisper…as Ryou started to dissapear… "I… can't take care of you if you dissapear from me again… please…I don't want to be alone…"

"I don't want to either…" Ryou whisper… as he started to shatter away… _"I'll stay in the darkness…forever… so I will never forget you…niisan…"_

_I know, I know I've let you down  
I've been a fool to myself  
I thought I could  
live for no one else  
But not through all the hurt and pain _

_I feel the best thing I could do  
is end it all  
and leave forever  
whats done is done, it feels so bad  
what once was happy now is sad  
I'll never love again  
my world is ending _

I wish that I could turn back time  
cos now the guilt is all mine  
cant live without the trust from the ones you love.  
I know we can't forget the past  
you cant forget love and pride  
because of that its killing me inside

_it all returns to nothing, I just keep  
letting me down, letting me down,  
letting me down,  
in my heart of hearts,  
I know that I can never love again  
I've lost everything  
everything  
that matters to me,  
matter in this world. _

_---------------------------_End of chapter 7---------------

Ok... please review... or I won't post the continuing story....


	8. After words

Ok... this is the end of the first story... but if I get many, many good reviews... I'll soon post the continuing story... Dead to the world 2: Angls and demons

Brother of mine

After words

-

The burial was held in the cold of winter…giving a brutal end to a perfect christmas… the news had come to Bakura and Ryou's friends some hours later… and it had been a sad time for all og them…

"And we will all remember Ryou… the always so gentle boy… who lost his life the most unholy way… to be beaten to death…we will pray to god… that he will find a special place for this angel like child…"

Yugi turn away sobing… clutching to Yami's jacket… it was so sad… it just wasn't right… and it was partly his fault… for calling their father…

"Don't worry… Bakura and Ryou didn't blame you…" Yami whisper, and pat Yugi on the head… "It could have been anyone of us…"

"Demo…demo…" Yugi sob, as the coffins are put down in the earth… "I will miss them…"

"Let us now pay our final respect to the brothers… Ryou and Bakura…who couldn't live without each other… and died togheter…let us just hope… that the lord will let them live togheter in the next world… since it was both their desire… to be togheter… no matter what…"

For a moment a sorrow sweapt over all the world… it was like a sadness fell over everyone... untill the sorrow was sealed up again… never to be let loose…and in the darkness only one word could be heard… but only as a weak sob…

"_Niisan…"_

_-_End of Brother of mine-

ok, you know what to do if you want the rest... and I have made a school friend correct the rest of the story... it is still problems with the past and precence things... but I hope that won't be a big problem...

-Owari-

_Anki-Chan_


End file.
